Arrow OUAT
by ijedi
Summary: Instead of arriving in Camelot, the residents of Storybrooke arrive in Star City. After helping Team Arrow in a mission against Damien Darhk, the two join forces with goals of saving Emma Swan and defeating HIVE. Swan Queen. Olicity.


Chapter 1

The Arrow team prepared for their upcoming mission. "Good luck everyone," said Felicity, looking at the others. The other four members of team Arrow were already dressed in their costumes. The four people looked at each other and left the base.

As the team Arrow prepared to stop Damien Darhk, a group of people arrived in the Star City. They arrived via flying house that dropped in the Glades, where a house originally stood but was destroyed during the Undertaking. The house was a small diner.

"This doesn't look like Enchanted Forest," said Mary Margaret as she looked around.

"Of course it's not. We have arrived somewhere else on Earth. I wonder how we could even travel here in the first place," wondered Regina Mills.

"Mom, we will find Mom," said Henry

"I know Henry, but I am still worried. We need to be careful, since we have no idea where we have arrived," said Regina as the group dispersed. Some people stayed at the diner, while others walked around the house, examining their surroundings.

As Henry walked away from the house, looking where he was, a thug appeared in front of him and pointed a gun at the teenager.

"Give me your money, or I will shoot," said the bandit as he pointed his gun at Henry. While the boy did not know where he was, he knew how guns worked, and hence he froze in place.

"Henry!" cried Regina as she looked angrily at the thug.

"You! Give me your money too, or I will shoot," said the thug but Regina moved her hand quickly to protect her son; in the process a fireball escaped her hand and flew at the thug, scaring the thug. The man ran away.

"Mom?" asked Henry

"I can do magic," said Regina in surprise, "Well, this will be interesting. I still don't know where we have arrived, but I do know that my magic seems to function properly here," said Regina as she grinned.

"Mom, lets explore this neighborhood. We can find out where we have arrived," suggested Henry. Regina nodded.

The mother and her son walked for a few minutes and entered a small diner. When they entered, they saw a few people eating the food; an old TV was on the wall. "In the news, the ghosts attacked yet another part of the Star City," said the reporter.

"Star City, huh," said Regina

"Mom, I heard about Starling City in the news before. It's located somewhere in the Western part of the United States. I think some sort of archer operates in this city, like Robin Hood," said Henry

"Archer you say? Robin will find this amusing," said Regina as she ordered two sandwiches.

After their meal, Regina opened the door, and the mother and son existed the diner. "Hello Regina," said a familiar voice. The two people looked and saw Emma Swan. While Emma still wore her regular clothing, Emma's hair was a mess.

"You are a mess, Emma," said Regina

"I am the Dark One," said Emma Swan, "You shouldn't have come here,"

"And we did. Emma, your family, I, we all are worried about you," said Regina as Emma walked slowly towards the Queen and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, don't be. I am the Dark One. Noone can hurt me," smiled Emma as she disappeared in black smoke.

"Damn it, Swan," said Regina.

"Where did Ma go?" asked Henry

"I don't know Henry, but I promise you, we will find her, and we will save Emma from the Dark One's curse," said Regina

"I think we should ask the archer's help," said Henry

"Henry, we already have Robin to help us," said Regina

"I know, but we need more allies. Since we are new here, we don't really know much about this city," said Henry.

"True. Fine, lets seek his help. Since he fights these ghosts, we could help defeat them to secure an alliance," said Regina as the two walked back to the Granny's Diner.

"Regina, what is this place," said Robin

"From what I learned, this is Star City, a place where some archer operates and apparently fight criminals," said Regina. "I think we would need his help to free Emma from the curse. At the very least, we could use some information about this city," said Regina as Emma appeared in the diner.

"Emma," said Snow as her daughter grinned and moved her fingers, teleporting the group to the train station. Emma then teleported away, leaving the others at the station.

"And Dark Swan is gone. Again," said Regina.

"Emma, Emma," said Hook, searching where his girlfriend went.

"She is not here, pirate. Clearly, Emma is messing with out minds and does not want to be found," said Regina as Henry looked around and spotted a few people in the costumes. They also seemed to spot the group.

"Who are you," said a young woman dressed in a red outfit, pointing her bow at the citizens of Storybrooke. Robin Hood immediately pointed his own arrow at her.

"Are you the Arrow?" asked Henry

"What do you want from him? I am not the Arrow, my name is Speedy," said Thea Queen

"What kind of name is Speedy?" asked David Nolan

"It's obviously not my real name. Now, I repeat, what are you doing here?" asked Thea

"We arrived here to help the Arrow," said Henry

Thea looked at the group suspiciously. "Speedy?" asked another woman as she approached her roommate.

"Speedy?" asked the woman dressed in a black leather costume.

"Kinky. I would have asked you on a date, but I am currently seeing the Dark One," said Killian as he looked at the Black Canary.

"Speedy, who are they? Wait, do you actually have a hook for a hand?" asked Laurel

"Aye. Name's hook, Captain Hook," said Killian

"I am in the train," said Oliver in the radio transmitter.

"Look, we are here to help the Arrow," said Regina

"If you really want to help him, you can stop the upcoming train that has explosives on it," said Laurel

"The first train that will arrive?" asked Regina as Laurel nodded. Regina disappeared in purple smoke.

"What the hell was that?" asked Speedy

"Have you not seen magic before? My name is David Nolan. This is my wife Mary Margaret," said David as he introduced the citizens of Storybrooke.

While they talked, Regina arrived on the train. "Huh, this is a very fast train," observed Regina the moving train that if not stopped would soon crash into the train station.

Regina teleported from one train cart into another; she was searching where Arrow was. When she arrived in one compartment, she saw that some man, who was dressed in a dark leather outfit, pointed his bow at a man dressed in a formal outfit.

"The Arrow died, so who are you supposed to be?" asked Damien Darhk

"Come closer, and lets find out," said Oliver as he began shooting arrows at Damien. Before the arrow could hit the Damien, it froze in the air and dropped on the ground.

"Is this the best you can do?" asked Damien as Oliver fired more arrows and then attacked his opponent. After a brief fight, Damien put his hand on Oliver's chest.

"I thought you would last longer," said Damien as Oliver's face began to change.

"Dark Magic," thought Regina as she instantly moved her hand, sending Damien Darhk away from Oliver.

"What?" asked both men as another man entered the train.

"We need to move," said the new arrival. The Green Arrow nodded, and ran towards his teammate. Regina shook her head and moved her fingers, instantly teleporting them outside of the train.

Green Arrow pointed his bow and shot an arrow, which caused the explosion. Regina then moved her fingers again, and the group of three people returned to the train station, to the same spot where she teleported away a few minutes earlier.

"Oliver, are you alright?" asked a Felicity over the radio.

"I am fine Felicity, a magic woman saved me," said Oliver

"You said magic, right," said Felicity

"I will talk to you soon, Felicity," said Oliver as he looked at his partners and then at the citizens of Storybrooke.

"My dad is better than you," said Roland

"Hey bro, this adorable baby hobbit apparently thinks that his dad, who is Robin Hood by the way, is a better archer than you are," said Speedy.

"Robin Hood?" asked Green Arrow

"Robin of Loxley, but currently known as Robin Hood," said Robin

"Hey bro, do you remember the time you told me that Lance asked if you were some kind of Robin Hood?" asked Thea

Oliver looked at the group. "What do you want? I appreciate the help, but I still don't know anything about you," said Oliver

"We are here to save Emma. She became the Dark One, and we followed her trail to this city. We wanted to ask your assistance. Seeing that you are fighting some kind of ghosts, we can help you fight them in return," said Regina

Oliver looked at the group again and then activated him radio transmitter. "Felicity, we will have guests in the layer tonight," said Oliver as the whole group left the train station.

As they were leaving, Emma was standing atop one of the adjacent buildings. "So you decided to help these vigilantes? It's too risky Regina," said Emma as she shook her head and teleported away.

"What am I doing here? This wee castle stinks," said Merida as she looked around.

"I thought your mother wanted you to discuss diplomacy," said Queen Elsa

"Ya, but I am so bored," said Merida as she sat on her chair, drinking some tea. Suddenly, Emma Swan appeared in the hall.

"Hey Emma," said Elsa as Emma walked towards Anna and pushed her right hand at Anna's chest. Emma then quickly pulled Anna's heart out and held it in her hand.

"Emma, what are you doing? I swear, if you hurt Anna, I will," said Elsa

"You will do nothing. You see, I need your help. If you help me, I will let your sister go. But if you fail me, then I will crush her heart and Anan would die," said Emma Swan

Merida immediately pointed her bow at Emma

"Why are you doing this, Emma?" asked Elsa again.

"You will protect my family. They are being idiots, engaging in fights against Dark Wizards, and I am unwilling to use any more Dark Magic than necessary. So, you will help me and protect my family. Protect them," said Emma

"How will we get to your world?" asked Elsa

"That's easy. I will use this wand I stole from Regina to transport us back to Star City," said Emma.

First she created a box, and then placed Anna's heart in it. Then, Emma waived the wand and created a tornado that grabbed the four people and carried them to Star City.

"Wow, this land is big. It's so strange," said Anna

"What do you want us to do?" asked Elsa as Emma snapped her fingers and teleported the four people into new Arrow layer. Emma then instantly teleported away, leaving confused Queen Elsa and Princesses Anna and Merida looking around the base.

"Who are you?" asked Felicity, "Wait, are you Queen Elsa?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Elsa

"I saw a movie about you," said Felicity

"Felicity, please, no more "Let it Go," we heard it a lot already," chuckled Oliver

"Elsa!" exclaimed Anna, "They know of your song!"

Elsa shook her head. "Are you an archer? Cause I am an archer too, the best out of the best," said Merida, proudly showing her bow.

"Cool! I saw a movie about you," said Thea as Oliver shook his head.

"This will take awhile," said Oliver as Thea went to Merida, and the two young women began talking about archery.

A/N: this fanfic takes place at start of Arrow season 4 and OUAT season 5. This is an AU from this point forward for OUAT, but the fanfic will follow Arrow Season 5 plotline, with diverging storyline as the time goes forward.


End file.
